Question: The lengths of two sides of a triangle are 33 units and 42 units. The third side also has an integral length. What is the least possible number of units in the perimeter of the triangle?
Answer: The sum of the smaller two sides must exceed the greatest side, so if $x$ is the missing side then $x+33>42\implies x>9$.  The smallest integer greater than 9 is 10, so the least perimeter is $10+33+42=\boxed{85}$ units.